A little too obsessive Freewave
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: After a soundclash between Freefonix and Mantyz, BB and Kurtz find themselves falling... for each other? Becoming obsessed with one another, they leave the remaining Freefonix and Mantyz being forced together to prevent their own demise. (These are only short chapters so there will be more chapters. Some chapters will be longer than others. Mature scenes come later on.)
1. Chapter 1

"Soundclash!" BB's voice sent violent vibrations into the air, the extra dimension forming around both Freefonix and Mantyz.  
>Kurtz, the lead singer of Mantyz, snarled. He'd had enough of losing to 'Freakfonix'. It was about time Mantyz won a soundclash.<br>Freefonix began their song, Livin' it lovin' it as Mantyz grew tired of the same old tune. Kurtz began some rifts on his guitar, Axe, as Hitt and Lady Lux instantly synced in. It wasn't long before the familiar tune of 'Rock and Reign' was filling the space of the dimension almost completely drowning out Freefonix's tune.  
>Mostart hit his sound shaper sending an armada of power flying towards Mantyz who responded instantly. Hitt smashed his drums, a second armada destroying the first.<br>Freezebone was hitting the chords on his guitar, Misty. He cared deeply for his guitar, she was ultimately his baby.  
>Kurtz sprung forward with one of his most powerful rifts, BB jumped forward, prepared to fight back. Hitt and Lux snapped to attention behind their lead, ready to defend. Mo and Freez doing the same.<br>All the band members eyed each other, who would make the first move?  
>Apparently, it would be all six of them. Kurtz and BB found themselves at the centre of the blast. A sonic boom sending both of them soaring backwards through the air as the dimension crumpled away.<p>

Kurtz, Lady Lux and Hitt sat up on the floor groaning.  
>"What happened?" Kurtz spat out, his heavy German accent being fired straight toward his half-sister, Lady Lux. "Did we win?"<br>"I'm not sure…" She moaned, her moan turning into a snarl. "But I bet we lost no thanks to you incompetence!"  
>"Shut up Luxy! Zhat was one of the best sound clashes we have ever played in!" He clenched his fist and struck a celebratory pose. "Rock and roll!" He exclaimed in his screaming rock voice.<br>"Come on!" Lux tightly gripped Kurtz's arm pulling him up and forcing him onto his hov-chopper.  
>Hitt jumped onto his own followed by Lux. They drove off back to ComaCo to face Mya.<p>

BB stared through her blurred vision just in time to see Mantyz hurry away.  
>"Well that was whack." She groaned in annoyance. "I think we lost."<br>Freez shook his head. "I really don't think we did BB."  
>Mo shrugged getting up from the floor, his body aching. "I can't be sure. Are you okay BB? You and Kurtz were right at the centre."<br>She nodded rubbing her head hard. "I feel- strange… Yet…" She closes her eyes, shakes her head and waves her hand dismissing it. "Let's go back to the O, yomies."


	2. Chapter 2

BB, Freez and Mo barely managed a couple of steps into the O when one of the large speakers which outlined the room began to shake and Sugar Che materialized out of it.  
>"What's up yomies? Why do you all look so down in the dumps hm?" She sung out her words as she usually did in an uplifting tone, but there remained true meaning behind her words.<br>BB shook her head continuing her path straight towards the bathroom where she locked the door.  
>"What's up with her?" Sugar questioned, a look of worry on her face. "I'm sensing some serious messed up energy around her."<br>"She's been like that ever since the soundclash." Freez crossed his arms. "We clashed with Mantyz, we have no clue who won." He quickly added.  
>Mo nodded in agreement and support. "BB has been acting strangely ever since she and Kurtz were caught up in a sonic blast together."<p>

It was true, BB had been admiringly gazing after Mantyz once Freefonix had awoken. Not only that, she'd been focusing on one band member in particular.  
>Kurtz.<br>Her body slumped as she dragged her feet along the floor on their way to the O, she didn't seem extremely impressed to return. She craved to stay at the scene of the crime.

"Maybe we should all pay a visit to Mantyz to check if Kurtz was affected." Mo suggested glancing at Sugar. "It could have affected both."  
>"Most likely." Sugar sung out. "Get to it yomies!" She smiled. "Sugar out!" Her voice rung clear and echoed around the room soon after she was gone.<br>Freez headed to the bathroom door and reached out sending a knock through the door. "BB? We're paying a visit to Mantyz. We need to talk to Kurtz."  
>The door instantly clicked, a sign of it unlocking. BB's head peeked around the door, a shy smile tickling her lips. "Kurtz?"<p>

Kurtz sat his legs spread out across the couch in Mantyz's apartment. Thoughts were whizzing through his head and he wasn't paying the slightest bit attention towards Lux who was already ranting on about him and the soundclash.  
>He shut his eyes.<br>"Kurtz?" Growled Lux. "Are you listening to me?"  
>"Relax lil' sis!" Kurtz sighed, his German accent had strangely softened. "Take it easy, chill out!"<br>Lux frowned at his reaction, she was used to him arguing straight back at her. Firing insults at each other took up the majority of both their day and time.  
>"What's up with you?" She snapped, her eyes piercing into his skull trying to crawl out his secrets.<br>"I think its girl problems." Lux and Kurtz's heads both turned to Hitt who stood at the doorway eating pizza. He shrugged. "I seen it happen before."  
>Kurtz opened his mouth to protest before a violent and persistent knocking occurred at the main door.<br>"I'll get it." Lady Lux groaned knowing Kurtz wouldn't do it.  
>Moments after she swung the door open had Freefonix burst into the room.<br>"Kurtz?" BB called out, a little too eagerly.  
>Kurtz shot up, his back straightened and a smirk formed on his face. "BB?"<p> 


End file.
